Like Mirkwood Up in Here
by ariddlesorigin
Summary: Uncle Scottie and a lunch date. (Part Three of the Mob!Verse series)


Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and all of its characters and elements are a product of their creator Jeff Davis and subsequently belong to him and MTV.

Notes: Not beta read. Sorry for any and all grammar/structure mistakes.

"'Roh, 'Dan!" Stiles shouts from his place on the back deck, scanning the back yard for a flash of dark-tinted fur but catching nothing of the sort; just as he's about to shout again, he hears a slight rustle in the group of bushes off to the side of the deck. With a grin, he quietly makes his way over to the foliage; still, regardless of how quiet he is, he's no match for werewolf senses so he's almost instantaneously bombarded with two small, furry bodies and hits the ground with a tiny "oof."

It doesn't matter which form they're in—be it chubby pink cheeks, button noses and dark fluffy eyebrows or gray-black fur, wagging tails, tiny milk teeth and giant puppy paws—Stiles still insists that his twins, 'Roh and 'Dan, are the most beautiful beings he's ever seen. He traps a pup under each arm and struggles into a sitting position, laughing as 'Roh accepts his entrapment with dignity while his brother continues to wiggle around, yipping huffily at having his play interrupted and not continued by his father. Stiles shifts the calm pup into his lap before lifting the unruly, struggling one up with both hands so they are face to face.

At two, the twins are still settling into their features—or so everyone says. However, Stiles is secretly pretty sure that Hale genes are so aggressive, that his measly Stilinski genes never stood a chance. When not in their wolf forms-because they clearly resemble their other daddy, duh—the twins are spitting images of what Stiles assumed Derek must have looked like as a cub. Stiles' contribution to their genetic code only visibly shows up in the various moles and freckles that dot their little bodies. On the other hand, personality wise? Stiles figures that 'Roh is perhaps an almost even split down the middle, with leanings more toward Derek's side: he appears to have Stiles' inquisitiveness, caring nature, cleverness and abundance in energy while still managing to possess Derek's strength, stubbornness, restraint and protectiveness (especially toward his Da and brother); he's even managed to master the ability of talking with his eyebrows and has Derek's glare down pat.

But 'Dan? 'Dan is all Stiles. From his irrepressible, playful nature to his need to investigate everything he happens upon. He also cannot manage to sit still and becomes indignant over any attempts of restriction against his person, as evidenced by the flailing ('wolf cubs should not be able to even flail like this!) toddler in his arms. "Hey, buddy," Stiles starts before he's bombarded with literal puppy eyes and flattened ears, "I know you still want to play, but then will be late for our lunch with Uncle Scott! Don't you want to go see Uncle Scott?"

Stiles represses a snort at 'Dan's immediate bodily freezing upon hearing Scott's name. His babies are such a sucker for Scott, not that Stiles can blame them. Scott's always been one of the few best things in his life, before these two came along of course, and continues to remain in that light as he takes his role as an uncle with the utmost seriousness, spoiling and loving on the twins. "You do want to go see Uncle Scott, huh?" 'Dan propels himself forward and into Stiles' chest before he even finishes asking the question—he'll take that as a yes. 'Roh, who had been lying patiently in his Da's lap, sits up with pricked ears at attention at the mention of going to see his Uncle.

Shaking his head in exasperation at the antics of his babies, he struggles to his feet with a pup under each arm again and heads back toward the deck and into the house to get them de-furred, cleaned and clothed for an outing.

About an hour later, when the trio has managed to successfully leave the house meeting all of Stiles' requirements, they finally make it to the restaurant where they're supposed to meet Scott. Just inside the door, he glances around for Scott and spots him in a booth near the back. Waving away the hostess who is heading their way with a nod towards Scott, he carefully clasps a miniature hand in each of his own and leads the way to the back. Stiles is glad that 'Roh and 'Dan are much too young to be paying attention to the people who attempt to subtly stare at them; he's not naive, he's well aware of who and what Derek is and the inevitable attention he now receives because of his place in Derek's life. He isn't ashamed of Derek, but he's holding on to the hope that he can keep all that that lifestyle entails from his kids for right now-you know, at least until they're passed the age of three.

Thankfully, and also as a result of who Derek is, no one attempts to do anything beyond a subtle glance and they arrive at Scott's table without an incident. At the sight of their uncle, both pups fling themselves bodily upon the booth and onto any part of Scott that they can reach. "I swear," Stiles says with an affectionate roll of his eyes as he settles on the other side of the table, "that they love you more than they do me."

"Can you blame them, what with the names you gave them?" Scott replies with a serene smile, juggling a pup onto each of his legs. "I'd never do that to a defenseless little baby."

"Hey!" Stiles squawks, "Their names are unique yet not a monstrosity like mine."

"Yeah, no, I'm pretty sure you're just a huge dork and were going through a major Lord of the Rings phase. I still can't believe Derek let you get away with that."

Stiles snickers, thinking back to when they first found out the babies were going to be twin boys and the subsequent discussion (if you can even call it that) over naming them.

**"****_Any ideas for names?" Derek asks from his position between Stiles' legs where he's been communing with Stiles' baby bump. "I think I—"_**

**"****_Yeah, no," Stiles interrupts and shuts Derek down before he can get started, "I've had the first names picked out since we found out we were having two. I've just been waiting to see whether they'd be boys or girls. Since they're boys, we're going with Elrohir and Elladan."_**

**_Derek stares blankly at him for a few seconds before snapping out a particular version of his name. Who knew a person could say a single word in so many ways-for instance, this _****'Stiles'****_ is equal parts affection, exasperation and frustration. "I can't even pronounce those. I refuse to have three members in my family that have a name I can't even pronounce."_**

**_Stiles snorts, patting Derek on the head. "No worries, you can call them 'Roh and 'Dan for short. And you can pronounce my name just fine. In fact, you just said it not even ten seconds ago."_**

**_Clearly not amused, Derek flashes red eyes at him before leaning down and biting into Stiles' thigh._**

**"****_Derek!" Stiles yelps, foot jerking out and kicking Derek in his own thigh in reflex, who merely grunts in response, teeth still clenched in the meat of Stiles' inner thigh. "Come on, Derek! This is like a daddy nerd's wet dream! Just think about all the awesome Halloween opportunities—I found these little baby elf ears that you can buy online, seriously, the internet is awesome—and—"_**

**_Rolling his eyes, Derek releases Stiles' leg from his mouth before leaning up to press his lips against Stiles' own to stop the torrent of babble he's presently expelling. Stiles_**** mmm's ****_into the kiss and wraps his arms around Derek's neck so he can't go anywhere. Like he would; he spends the next hour or so reassuring his mate of this, neither of them speaking beyond the occasional grunt, moan or repetitive muttering of the other's name. Once Derek's satisfied that his point has been proven and they've switched positions so that now Stiles is reclining against Derek's side, he says, "Fine. If you get to pick their first names, I get to pick the middles ones and you can't object to anything I suggest."_**

**_When Stiles seems as though he's going to start the objecting now, Derek merely raises an eyebrow in response. Huffing, Stiles settles more comfortably into Derek's side and mutters his agreement—he knows a good deal when he hears one._**

"Whatever, he got to pick their middles names," Stiles protests, coming out of the memory.

"Seriously though, Stiles—it's no contest between you and me. I'm pretty sure Elrohir forced himself to learn to crawl so early so that he could keep you within his sights at all times."

"Yeah," Stiles agrees with a dopey smile. He reaches over the table and smooths down the aforementioned pup's hair, who's contently sitting with three of his favorite people, occasionally letting out happy little murrs as he rests against Scott's chest. Elladan, on the other hand, has been inspecting anything within his reach since he was settled on Scott's leg. Apparently having completed his investigation, he wobbles up into a standing position and reaches across the table for his Da; obviously, Da's side of the table contains new and fascinating secrets waiting to be discovered.

Stiles obligingly lifts him up and over the table, depositing him beside him on the booth's seat, just in time for their waiter to make an appearance. Stiles and Scott take turns ordering both food and drinks at the same time as they've been eating here long enough to have the menu memorized and know what was appealing and what was not. Once the waiter has everything he needs and headed off, Stiles looks down at a subdued Elladan who is tucked into his side, little wolf claws catching in the fabric of his shirt; he smiles at his baby's reaction before gently untangling his claws and scooping him up onto his lap.

This is perhaps the one area where Elladan takes after Derek: he doesn't seem to like strangers very much—caring only for the presence of a few people. He still hasn't warmed up to Kira, Scott's girlfriend, who is like a more adorable, female version of Scott; most people have trouble resisting the force of Kira, yet Elladan remains stubborn. Stiles rubs a soothing hand up and down his back until the only hint of his wolf, and subsequent anxiety, is the bright gold of his eyes. Confident that both of his pups are currently pacified, Stiles turns his attention back to Scott and the two strike up a conversation about what each has been up since they last got together until the food arrives and presents a whole different challenge with two toddlers under three.

Overall, when all is said and done and everyone has said their good-byes and loaded back into their respective cars, it's a successful visit out with Uncle Scott, something that Stiles promises himself that they'll do more often. Elrohir and Elladan always have such a good time with Scott that Stiles feels guilty that they don't get out as much as he'd like to-between the issues with the public and everyone's schedule, it just isn't feasible. Thankfully, nothing awkward had happened with anyone and Stiles' barely noticed the people around them beyond his initial arrival to the restaurant

Still, when Derek finds out that Stiles took the twins out without one of his arranged adult babysitte—bodyguards—he's probably going to catch hell. It's not as though Stiles is being careless with his safety or the pups' safety, it's just that sometimes he needs a break away from all of that. Besides, Scott's a werewolf, just like his babysit-Erica and Isaac. Not that Derek will see it that way. With a frustrated sigh at his abruptly ruined mood, Stiles shifts into drive and begins the journey home, both cubs fed and content in the backseat.


End file.
